injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bat-Man (Injustice: Origins)
The Bat-Man or simply Batman is a playable character in Injustice: Origins. He is classified as a gadget character and uses multiple devices such as batarangs and smoke pellets to defeat his enemies. He also has superb hand-to-hand fighting skills. The Bat-Man is voiced by Kevin Conroy. Role in the story The Bat-Man fights to bring down criminals himself and is not interested in teaming up with any hero. However after a Joker Sucessfully detonates a bomb killing 1000's of people He decides to join a forming Justice League to defeat Braniac and stop him from taking over the world using villians as his pawns. Missions later Intro/Outro Intro: Batman is seen swinging through the air from his bat rope and then lands on the ground where he thengets up and says "Im your worst nightmare" Outro: Batman walks away from his opponent and is then seen standing a roof top listining to a police siren. Gameplay Character Trait Worst Nightmare: The Bat-Man's character power is passive a first for the series. By dealing big combos with many hits batman fills up his intimidation meter. The higher the meter is the faster Batman will move and deal more damage. However, if The Bat-Man takes damage his intimidation meter will drain varying on the ammount of damage he has taken. Since this is passive pressing The character power button will make him taunt which increases his Intimidation meter significantly. Special Moves *Batarang: The Bat-Man throws a quickly throws a projectile at which moves fast. *Bat Grapple: Batman throws his grappling hook at his enemie and if it hits he will pull them in and stun them. *Slide kick: Batman does a low hitting slide kick. *Smoke Pellet: Batman throws a smoke pellet at his feet, which will stun the opponent making them move slower and deal damage. *Cape parry: Batman Parries with his cape and deals a counter attack if the opponent hits him. *Up Batarang: Batman throws a batarang in a 45 degree angle. Meter Burn moves *Batarang swarm: Batman throws 5 batarangs at the same time going in different directions. *Batarng Slide: Batman does a slide kick and then throws a batarang at his opponent. *Ultra Cape Parry: Batman delivers extra strikes after parrying his opponent. *Double smoke pellet: Batman throws two smoke pellets, one at his feet, and one at the enemy. *Up Batarang swarm: Batman throws 5 batarangs in different directions around a 45 degree angle. Super move I am Vengence: Batman throws a smoke pellet and jumps away if it hits the opponent he will then deal a multitude of melee strikes ending with a explosive batarang strike. Ending Quotes *I'm your worst nightmare-said in his intro *You should know i dont like guns-said in a clash with captain cold Costumes *Default: Batmans first appearance costume in detective comics #27 *Modern: Batmans More modern look from frank miller (unlocked in the archives) *Silver age: Batmans appearance in Batman #1 (unlocked by completing all of his missions) *Original design: Batmans original design by bill finger (Unlocked after getting 3 stars on all missions) *New 52: Batmans appearance in the New 52 (Unlocked by completing battle mode with him) Trivia *He is named The Bat-Man because that was original name given. Category:Secretjared Category:Injustice: Origins Category:Batman Category:Heroes Category:Males